Behind The Mask
by Lillr Kayla
Summary: A sequel to K.K.S (both versions), and it shows how some people got to know who Kaitou KID really is. {Namely three people. So far dealt with two. One more person to go! Might end soon}
1. ch 1: KID and Aoko (part 1)

_This is a sequel to K.K.S (both versions)_

 _POWERS will not be mentioned for the sake of a common plot~ this sequel is on both ffn and wattpad._

 _This may contain spoilers and stuff I back up from here to there and vice versa. Who knows~ but if you read any of them (before I removed the chapters or are currently up-to-date on ch 13), then go ahead and scroll down._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Glad you made it :D_

 _ **Jap list:**_

 _ **Mata aou** : see you later_

 _Italic sentences are KID's thoughts. S_ _ome are irony, they work with both xD_

 _Kindly comment-review_

enjoy~

… **oOo...**

 **Aoko and KID**

' _ke ke ke_ , tonight's gonna be exciting!' Kuroba Kaito felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. There were a few things he liked, like the things that brought fun and laughter, for example. So far, the excitement came when he performed amazing tricks to random people he met in random places, aside from that, the excitement came when he met a good challenge. And Jirokichi Suzuki was a formidable entertainer when it came to challenging KID.

Kuroba never really minded, those were fun, especially when the old man shot surprised eyes whenever KID managed to break past the security system and precautions with the slightest ease.

Of course, he preferred to have certain guests at his marvelous heists, but sadly they weren't able to make it. ' _Darn_ cases' why did the pint-sized brat even stumble on cases on a daily bases? 'Humph, I guess he's really cursed!'

Unfortunately, the brit couldn't make it either as he was in London, so KID was stuck with the task force and the geezer. _They_ weren't going to be any fun.

Kaito glanced again through the air vent above the display. The pearl was a cream color, slightly bigger than the Black Star he stole last year. He could see the strong shine from where he was, he couldn't resist a smile or a chuckle from escaping his lips.

Seriously, didn't the guy learn by now? Why did they _have_ to make _fakes every_ _single_ time? He knew from the strong shine that it was fake, just like the trick used back during that heist. Too bad he didn't have anyone to impersonate…

 _Yet~_

He really wanted to find new faces, maybe he should disguise himself as one of the fans waiting behind the red banners? There were teens among them.

 _The younger the loyal~_

He was sure none of them would mind anyway~ on the contrary, they'd be honored

 _Oh…_

There she was, standing beside her father with an uninterested look glued on her face, wearing her school uniform and bag on her left shoulder. At least she had the decency to ditch the 'Don't come KID' sign this time.

But seriously… his luck was turning to the worst

 _Or maybe to the better~_

He could always impersonate her and stand right beside the display. Nevertheless, he couldn't move her anyway right now, unless he used a distractor.

KID grinned, unpocketed his phone and pressed her contact. The girl noticed the call and got her phone out.

It felt awesome to watch everything from up there, he honestly didn't expect her to look so surprised when she stared at the caller ID. She walked further from the men's ear range. That done, she picked the call up.

"Yo, Aoko~ how are you doing?" he said casually, voice hushed, and away from the vent lid. 'Can't alert everyone to my voice~'

" **Kaito! Aoko thought you were busy tonight!** "

"Yeah, I was~" he chuckled, "look Aoko, we finished real early. How about we go watch a movie or something? I haven't kept my promise last week…" she hesitated, "Y-you're busy?"

" **Not really, Aoko is at the heist…** " she paused.

"Oh…"

" **Yeah, but KID didn't show up yet. There's ten minutes left till the notice time** "

"Oh, well that's too bad..." He paused, "Oi! Aoko, how can you go to see KID-sama's heist without me!" he made sure he sounded between pissed and sad, yet not too much to not get her sad. "Jeez!"

Aoko chuckled, " ** _Gomen gomen_** **~ you said you had plans to do. Aoko didn't want Kaito to miss the practice** " He felt a smile on his face. Her tone went from hesitant to curious. " **Where are you now?** "

"I'm beside the cake buffet store we went to last time," he said, "in Kenza" her eyes went wide.

" **Oh, that's beside Aoko!** " she clapped her hands together, " **Lucky** ~" she was obviously happy. " **You know what? Aoko doesn't really want to see the heist or KID even** ," perfect, everything was going as he planned. " **Stay where you are and Aoko will meet you from the back side of the museum** "

He pretended to hesitate, "B-but Aoko... it's KID's heist... you were excited to see your dad catch him..." he paused, "we can meet up after they finish"

" **Nah, Aoko doesn't even want to see KID. We'll meet now** "

"Are you sure?" and she nodded, "alrighty then, Aoko, you're a lifesaver!" he felt bad a bit, he was going to use her as his entrance.

Oh well, she'll forgive him someday.

W _ould she?_

She chuckled, " **Aoko will always blow a heist for Kaito, we're friends after all~** "

"Aw, I'm flattered~" _and_ _ashamed_. "Well, see you soon... Thanks, Aoko" That done, he pushed the phone back into his pocket.

He could reach the back entrance if he went straight from the air vent he was in now.

'On with the plan! Ten minutes are more than enough!' he crawled to the end of the vent, went down and waited for her to catch up. He saw her running towards his direction and stopped to catch a breath. He kept his hands tucked in his pockets, blinking and talking with a surprised expression. "Oh, it didn't take you long!" he blinked surprised.

She looked at him and grinned, funny how she always fell for the poker face act. "That's the advantage of being an inspector's daughter~" they laughed. "Ne, Kaito, which movie do you want to see?"

"Umm… Why don't you pick one?... I'm not up-to-date on the latest releases..." she chuckled and nodded. "Oh and let's get some refreshment, I need a little hydration!"

They bought the drinks and came back towards the vent he jumped from. He slipped a sedative into her can (which he opened out of courteously)

The girl began to fall asleep and dropped safely into his arms.

 _Gomen, Aoko_

He held her in his arms and brought her through the vent (don't ask how) and stopped above the restroom at the far end of the museum.

Above the last stall was a vent, he got her down from it without anyone noticing and placed her gently on the seat. He strode out and stuck an 'out of order' paper on the stall's door.

He looked around him, there was practically no one in sight, save it for one stall that was occupied. He dismissed it. It could be anyone. He entered the stall beside Aoko's and disguised himself as her, then returned to her father.

"Aoko? I thought Kaito-kun was taking you to the movies?" Nakamori Ginzo said surprised.

 _Aoko_ smiled softly, "we were going… but he got a call from the old man. He said he needed help with the shop… that something came up..." Ginzo stared at her, "it's not like Aoko can leave tousan to catch KID alone!" _yup that did it_ , he bought the full act. Kaito knew her well, tricking her dad was a child's play. "So, did that thief show up or yet?" she asked with half eyes and turned her gaze to every officer. "Aoko hopes he isn't already here_

"Ha! That white sinner can't get in here!"

 _Aoko_ and Ginzo turned to see Jirokichi with a smug plastered on his face. _You say that every time, old man…_

Ginzo nodded, "Ha! I want to see him try!" he added a laugh. Behind his mask, KID sighed. Did they really think he wouldn't be able to enter with such modest security?

"He won't!" Jirokichi laughed with the inspector. "I have fifty men on each floor, twenty in front of the exit and, three metal detectors by the entrance, in case he uses his glider, the machines will quickly blow his cover!" he said with a sly smirk, he knew the glider always came with the suit. "Besides, I blocked all the air vents and stopped the elevators too" KID yawned mentally. So far nothing impressed him and he knew beforehand what they did and where. He already surpassed similar securities, nothing was new. "And my _secret weapon_ "

Just the thing he was waiting to hear about.

 _Aoko_ took the heat vision glasses from her father. "Oh! You mean that cage over there!" she pointed at it, "and the laser in front of it?" he asked innocently with Aoko's voice. "but…" Jirokichi gave a twitch from his eye. "Aoko saw KID pass those before... what makes you think he isn't already here..." he knew what they were counting on. And he DID trick them.

"If he was here, my cameras would have spotted him!" Ginzo said confidently

"And I have men blending with the fans, they'll notice and tell me"

"Oh," she said down and turned her gaze, "But you don't have anyone next to the display…"

"That's because I don't want him to blend in with them. Anyone moving from that direction to there," he pointed towards the banners, "will be seen. No amount of smoke screen can cover that distance!"

'That's what you think~' he never came with limited amounts anyway. They came in handy every time.

 _Can't run out of ammo~_

" **Keibu, two minutes until KID shows up**!" someone's voice came from the earpiece the inspector had on.

 _Aoko_ remained silent as she heard everything said through the small device in her ears. The mask Kuroba was wearing kept his earpiece totally hidden.

"Alright, stay on alert!" The inspector said and the old man was silent. "Watch everything and everyone, he might appear from anywhere! Keep your eyes peeled!" the voice on the other side nodded and the device sank in silence.

 _Aoko_ watched the room once more, there wasn't anything interesting inside. He wanted to challenge the cars and bikes outside to chase him once he exited the building.

'They _did_ tire themselves and go outside…" Kuroba's reasoning wasn't weird, he should give them a good chase as a reward for their hard work. After all, they'd be sad if they didn't get to chase him.

Ginzo placed his hand on Aoko's shoulder, "Aoko, are you sure you want to stay here until he shows up?" did he suspect a switch? "I don't want KID to use you for his escape. I'll beat him up if he gets near you!" He went silent, watching the blank expression on her face. "I don't want the events of Sun Halo to repeat. The ba_

" _Tousan!"_ Kaito interrupted with a hiss as the girl usually did. "Aoko can take care of herself! KID will be sorry he showed up!" she always said that anyway~

Jirokichi laughed, "You bet he will!" he looked at his watch, his heart felt like it would stop. "... Thirty seconds…"

The crowd outside the building began the countdown when the seconds fell down to three. Ginzo and Jirokichi were prepared. _Aoko's eyes pretended to help and watched every officer and the possible escape routes. Her hands remained in her pockets (ready to set off the generator)_

 **Three**

 **Two**

 **One...**

KID grinned and pressed the button.

(Blackout)

The fans inside cheered and the ruckus outside directly followed it.

"He's here!" Inspector Nakamori said through his radio, "The cameras! You should still receive feedback if the second generator is running!" he shouted at the wireless radio in his hand, nearly coving it with saliva.

"… **K-k-Kei-keibu!** "

"WHAT?" Ginzo roared at the device, he sighed. "Don't panic, he's… it's KID for crying out loud!"

Kuroba rolled his eyes away, 'Honestly, why do they panic when a harmless criminal shows up?' he _needed_ to know. Sometimes he got disappointed when they acted that way, they were his loyal audience and they _never_ turned him down whenever he scheduled a heist.

He waited for the generator to switch on and once it did, he took it as his cue and spoke with a cheerful welcoming tone. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" cheers escaped the fans' lips when they saw him standing on the glass showcase. He bowed gracefully with a smile on his face.

He was standing calmly with his sharp unshaken grin, his top hat casting a shadow over his eyes, concealing his face from the inspector standing with locked fists, two meters facing him.

 _You gotta loved enforced glass for acrobatic jumps~_

KID took a quick look around at the increased security. "Oh, how nice of you to bring more officers to my show~ I didn't know you cared, Nakamori-keibu~"

Jirokichi and Ginzo laughed, "Fool, you're trapped!" they laughed again.

KID threw his gaze around him. "Trapped?" he tilted his head, "… I don't see any walls or bars..." he said in a confused tone, "You must be mistaking~" he added a playful tone then smirked.

"That's what you think, KID!" the geezer quickly pulled a remote out of his pocket and slammed the large red button with busting excitement and laughs. KID smirked, glad they the bait so easily.

 _As always~_

A large thick bared cage fell down and he was (looked) trapped inside.

The thief smirked. "Oh, you _did_ use one... _again"_ everyone could see how he was playing them. The fans chuckled.

Ginzo's eyes twitched, "Idiot, that's not the only thing I brought to catch you!" that said, he grabbed the remote from Jirokichi and pressed the green button. Laser beams flashed inside the cage in all directions and made it too crowded in the two meters cage.

KID stood entirely comfortable and shrugged. "Humph, how do I get out of this one... I wonder..." he looked at the cage from all directions, "oh, I guess you were right... I am trapped inside~" the fans chuckled.

Ginzo grimaced yet didn't show defeat, he _knew_ KID had the means to escape. "... let's see how you'll get out then!" he _really_ didn't want to see. Twenty years of chasing the same thief were enough for him.

The Kaitou raised his finger to his mouth, "oh, I'm afraid I can't show you, Keibu~" he grinned, "after all, a magician never reveals his secrets~" a wink followed.

Ginzo wavered between yelling and laughing. Was the thief an idiot? Or did he really _have_ an escape route?

Knowing the mischievous showoff, he DID.

KID raised his hand to hold the brim of his hat lower, one eye showed, he proceeded. "I am sorry to leave so soon and cut the merry chase, but I will return tomorrow at this time and claim the real pearl" Jirokichi winced at the statement, "now, gentlemen if you excuse me, I shall take my leave~"

The officers were ready, Ginzo and the old man watched closely. "And just so you know, the only thing new was the laser cage. I'm impressed," that earned him a grin from both. "Although, you should know that nothing can contain a phantom~" with a distracting wave from his right hand, his left hand secretly dropped a small ball and pink smoke erupted immediately.

Once it dissipated, the cage was empty.

The task force didn't barge in (in case he was still there somehow and was waiting for them to open the cage~) and waited for the camera's heat reading vision. The staff there informed the inspector that the thief wasn't inside the cage anymore.

" **Keibu… KID is in the vents**!" said one of them, looking at the sensors readings on his screen. " **It's a straight signal. He is heading to the exit near the roof!** "

Ginzo turned to his men, his face was enough to tell them what they had to do. The task force charged on the stairs to the upper floor where KID was heading. 'We'll reach the roof before he gets out of the vents' the inspector's grin was scary.

Real scary...

… **oOo…**

When Kaito was watching through the vent before the time came, he was really impressed to see the good change. He lied to the men about not expecting the laser. What he was referring to was the heat sensors, but to mention his knowledge about them would ruin the inspector's cheerful mood~

He knew they would reach the roof before him, that's why he decided to let them think they outsmarted him. So he crawled slowly and watched the feed he was getting from the small camera he had on the roof's door. The officers slammed the door down and waited for him to catch up.

Kaito pressed the tiny button on his monocle and shut the feed. Probably the ones in the security room where giving them his current location, so he should hurry before they think he was heading to another place.

As far as his Intel went, there were no helicopters involved this time. He had to admit they had him under their watch with those heat vision. The everyday _hide in plain sight_ wasn't going to work today. So the only options left were either to impersonate an officer or to fly out.

He snuck the glider yesterday when he came as one of the staff instilling the detectors and the sensors in the vents. And he also tampered with them on the way too~

He had nothing to do now, so he should probably get up there before they get tired of waiting.

Once he reached the destined exist, he heard the noises on the other end die out. He smirked. ' _Typical_ Task Force' He really loved having them around. 'If Nakamori-keibu gets a close call at catching me, he will never be told to leave the task force again... That's fine by me~'

He took out his tools and made sure they could hear him unscrewing the vent. Then he took the lid out and placed it inside to his right. He already saw a few pairs of shoes when he was unscrewing the vent.

Mentally, he wanted to laugh, but doing so would alert them to his knowledge about the whole scheme.

 _That wouldn't be gentlemen-like, now would it?_

The officers were silent, except for the fact that Kaito could still hear their muffled breaths. Being a thief had its advantages~

He took a breath in and prepared to make it appear like he was caught off guard. He threw a smoke bomb and waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did and he heard the chocking officers, he decided to make his appearance.

"Oh, what do I owe this great welcome? ~" he stood still, his back to the vents and his hands in his pocket. His grin was wide and playful, Nakamori _really_ wanted to strangle him for his stupid confidence.

The inspector laughed, "you're cornered KID! There's no way out now"

"I can't say I'm not surprised! My, you really outdid yourselves today" that earned a grin for the smirking man, "you caught me by surprise!"

Nakamori laughed, "I told you I will catch you today, KID!"

"Fortunately for me, I still have one way out~ as sadly, you managed to block two... such a misfortune"

"Ha ha!" the guy was really happy. "Now, catch him!" ten officers jumped at him, pilling up on top of each other.

" _Mata aou_ , Keibu~"

They turned to see KID waving, then jumped off the roof and flew away. Ginzo grinned his teeth, "I'll catch you tomorrow!" he yelled at the triangle, "you better come prepared!"

'I always come prepared for everything, _Keibu_ ~' he turned, "I'm not the kind to turn my biggest challenger down~"

"You better!"

Their voices died off completely.

… **oOo…**

(The next day)

"Nakamori-Keibu is in an even better mood!" Kuroba watched the people gathered below on the streets. he leaned back behind the roof's edge. After an entire year of thievery, he was certain the force officers _were_ his biggest fans. They might not show it, but they enjoy the thrill and shows he makes.

'Beats the murders…' imagine most criminals like him… 'that would be fun~'

He pushed the binoculars away and entered the vent to reach the lower floor. There were twenty minutes left and he preferred to enter the building ten minutes before, like yesterday.

They were going to use the same tricks, but there was one additional external problem. He saw _them_ standing on the building ahead when he first landed. They were probably waiting for him to fly away from the museum. He already said it a hundred times, but they still demanded their little traitor. The Kaitou wasn't going to hand him over no matter what.

He never heard of anything from Aoko, aside from finding herself in the restrooms and discovering KID used her as his disguise. She was a bit mad, yet not _that_ mad. "So KID uses a lot of people, Aoko won't take it personally, but he is getting it if he tries again"

"I better not try again" Kuroba chuckled, he learned his lesson, especially after the Sun Halo heist. 'She got so close,' if she discovered his real identity, their entire _friendship_ would be thrown out the window, but they'd have one thing in common then, FIENDSHIP

Besides, angering her was a major no-no (not that he didn't already know it)

He kept his device jamming the heat sensors and advanced to the same room hosting the prize. He stood beside the vent and peered down to see most of the procedures were enabled early. Humph, so they knew he was inside all along.

'They didn't know I was _in_ the vents, they thought I impersonated Aoko to get inside yesterday. Good, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves'

Nakamori Ginzo was shouting his 'hushed orders' to his team, Kaito heard most of them and took precautions too. So far, no one noticed the men on the second building, just like every time. And thankfully, his critics failed to attend today too, that will keep the trouble magnet safe (and himself).

He should keep his eyes on leaving without getting anyone dragged into his mess.

He glanced at his wristwatch, 'five minutes left,' perhaps this time he should use a dummy?

 _Nah, too lame~_

'I want to see their surprised faces personally~'

"Three minutes left!" the inspector shouted, his men got prepared (not that it would help much)

The officers below stood like stones, their eyes watched every inch and every corner. Time began to tick high and slow. Ginzo felt his sweat drop, his eyes traveled to the vent above the case. 'Wait a minute… KID was first next to me as Aoko, then he jumped up to the vent! Since Aoko isn't here, he could_' he grabbed his radio and demanded the sensor reading.

"Negative, Keibu!"

Ginzo cursed, 'I thought I had him, darn!'

Kaito laughed, 'the sweet sensors are on my side~' time was nearing,

 ** _Three... Two... one…_**

His fans were dear loyal people, he really enjoyed their countdown. It was huge support~ in addition to gathering and filling the streets.

 _Being KID is fun~_

If you ignore Snake and his team tailing you

His hand moved above the vent and he dropped a small ball down on the floor beside the case.

A poof of smoke exploded and covered the entire exhibition room. Kaito took his chance during the smokescreen, he snatched the pearl and carefully examined it. His fingers brushed against the surface and resulted in the formation of some powder. The surface itself wasn't perfect...

 _Jackpot~_

As the smoke began to clear, he hoped on the case and stood confidently, waiting for them to notice him. Ginzo was already shouting, yet stopped when he saw the white figure. "I see you brought the real pearl~" the thief said calmly as he held the pearl in the center of his hand, he continued, "So, any surprises today? I hate to get caught off guard" he kept his face from being shown to the camera behind the inspector. His grin made everyone realize he was only toying with them.

Ginzo grimaced, "That's not the only thing that you'll hate!"

 _yup, that's a signal for the_ jump _pile~_

 _ke ke ke, this is gonna be fun~_

Kuroba dashed easily and watched the mountain of forty officers. His laugh brought their attention to his escape, again. "If you gentlemen excuse me, I gotta run~" and he literary ran out of the room, the officers and inspector dashed behind him. Ginzo yelling for him to stop.

 _Why did he even bother yelling to stop?_

 _Scratch that... Why did anyone yell in the first place? It's not like the criminals will actually listen to them..._

"Get him!" the voice of the pissed inspector filled every place they ran towards, as it gathered more and more officers for the merry chase.

Kaito kept his cool and led them far from the exhibition room. He had to take them far from Snake too. So when he reached a window, he activated the wiring around it and shattered it. He jumped in front of his loyal task force (sent a dummy to fly and send them far away) and flew away.

What he actually did was that he put on a black hood, climbed up the exterior of the building and reached the roof. He took off the black hood there and peered through his binoculars to spot the killer. He heard a clicking sound.

 _A gun?_

"That's as far as you go, kid!"

 _If I had a dime for_ every time _he said that..._

Kuroba went to full poker face, he turned to them with a calm expression and his shark grin. It didn't matter to him, Snake and the entire syndicate knew who he was, but they still needed him to find the gem. He wasn't dumb to not realize what they were up to. "I would like to say the same to you. You seem to never get it through your thick skull"

The response was a gun aimed at his head. The members with him were eight, all of them aimed their guns as their _leader_ aimed his. "Fool, I will no longer be patient!"

 _...You never were..._

"Tonight you will die, boy"

'I don't think so~' then he let out a mocking laugh, "you can never kill me, I'm a phantom"

Snake grimaced, "What you are, is a thorn in my back! I cannot let you bullets live!"

"Unfortunately for you, I don't intend to die before I destroy your precious gem"

"As if I will let you, Kuroba boy" he said with much annoyance in his tone, "Having our weapon does not make us vulnerable. Like you, _he. is. disposable"_

Kaito eyes fiercely glared him. His partner wasn't a weapon in their hands and he wasn't going to let them use him. "Over my dead body"

" _Gladly"_

Kuroba watched the trigger as if it was pressed in slow motion. His card gun was always present for such missions, ready to knock the real guns out every time. But tonight wasn't going to assure that. Because right behind the nine men in grey trench coats, he caught a glimpse of a person who disappeared behind the door.

They were definitely going to interfere.

Whoever they were, they weren't with Snake. That was enough to keep them far from the said person.

The bullet whizzed beside the Kaitou as he sped aside and threw a knock-out bomb. He ran swiftly towards the door, ceased the person from his arm and ran down with him. The first thing that hit Kuroba's head was a hand_ a familiar one_ as he focused on getting them far from the killers.

"LET GO!"

The Kaitou stopped to a sudden halt

 _Oh, God..._

Of all people to be caught in the mess, it did _not_ have to be his childhood friend. "I am sorry, Ojou-san, but we must get away from those guys"

Aoko pouted, "Aoko can take care of herself!"

"Not tonight" he grabbed her hand (without exerting any pressure or squeezing it), "no one gets hurt under my watch"

"Yeah, yeah, your number one rule... bla, bla, bla!" she blathered and tried to keep up with his quick pace. Her eyes watched his face from the side, "you're a criminal, idiot!"

"True, yet the safety of my audience is my priority, Ojou-san. Plus, I'm not an idiot, it's not polite coming from a la_"

" _Zip it!"_ She pondered and turned her face in the opposite direction. Unwillingly, she allowed him to lead her away. "What do they want from you?"

"That is between them and me"

"Showoff"

He laughed, "No, it's called protecting innocents" he snapped his fingers and a black hood covered her entirely. Aoko looked at him surprised, "This will keep them from knowing who you are. Please understand..." he said as they turned to a corner, "they'll go to you and kill you. So keep that hood on your face" Reluctantly, the girl obeyed.

After running down two floors, he took a left turn and they stopped behind a wall. "Stay here," he said cautiously and took a step away. His right hand went to his monocle and the object emitted a frosty visual. He signed in relief and turned to see Aoko glaring him with sharp eyes and crossed arms. "I believe I already said my answer. I won't explain the situation to you"

"We'll see about that," she took one step forward and he took one step back. "You have people after you, killers, and you are going against them _without_ real weapons" he watched her as she advanced. He felt the cold wall against his back, she was so close. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

He blinked, "Now, now, that wasn't the first time I faced them without weapons. Phantoms don't need them~"

"... You are such an idiot"

"Then explain, how _this idiot_ managed to leave without a scratch? Every time?" he pointed his fingers at himself and spoke with a playful smile. "With all due respect, I'm Kaitou KID. I do the impossible~"

"You know, someday Aoko will shred you to pieces"

"Feel free to do that _once_ you are in safe hands," he said gently and took out a wireless radio. "Nakamori-keibu," he began with his KID voice.

" **KID**!" the voice screamed in his ear.

Kaito pushed the device away from his ear as his finger rubbed it. "You'll find two things in street 3, kindly pick them up before midnight," That said, he turned the device off.

Aoko looked at her wristwatch. 11:50. She blinked at him, "What things?"

He threw her the pearl, "that is one and you are the second. I'll make sure you return safely to your father" as he expected, she grimaced. "I have no intention to let you get hurt. And let's be honest, I might lose two fans if they get mad at me~"

That pretty much earned him a hit in the gut, "Aoko and tousan are _not_ your fans. Ba kaitou!"

Both froze to the reference then quickly covered it.

"How un-lady like~" another hit to the rib. "Anyway, we must meet your father, Ojou-san"

"What about you, KID?" her eyes stared confusingly into his eyes. "You threw a knock-out gas, they'll soon wake and follow you"

"I have enough time to disappear before they do" he gestured for her to follow and they exited the building.

… **oOo…**

(The following day) at Ekoda high school

Aoko sat at her desk impatiently, her eyes went to the empty desk beside her. She sighed. Kuroba was nowhere in sight and the first period was about to start. She turned her gaze to the blackboard, her fingers tapped the surface of the desk's wood for five minutes.

tap

tap

tap

Then she suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "What in the world is he up to now!"

Someone knocked at the closed door, opened it with caution and peered in. "Is it safe to enter?"

Keiko had worried eyes, her fingers clenched the door frame as if she didn't want to get sucked into a wormhole.

From her place, Aoko chuckled. She saw a few ten heads behind the brunette. "He's not here. Aoko doesn't think it's a prank… yet~" that was encouraging enough for most of the students to rush in and examine their seats and desks.

The girl walked slowly and took her seat, her eyes watched every inch and corner for anything changed or added.

"Ne, Keiko," the sound of Aoko's voice made her return back to reality. "Did you see Hakuba-kun?"

The girl shook her head, "He won't arrive until the afternoon. He probably wants to escape the _welcome back_ party Kaito-kun will throw into his face" Aoko blinked.

Why was everyone so scared lately?

 _Oh right_

The rampage Kuroba pulled last week...

'And Aoko just managed to forget...' she shrugged, she cast her gaze to the window, "until the afternoon… hmmm"

Keiko was watching her with a pair of curious brown sparkling eyes. "You needed something from him?"

"N-no, Aoko just wanted to ask him about something" her hesitant tone was an obvious hint for Momoi to not push any further. Aoko had been acting weird for a while now. ever since their trip to the Sun Halo heist, she and Saguru had been both acting weird.

"Ne, Aoko, you're not dating Hakuba-kun, are you?"

Aoko blinked, "NO!"

The bell rang and the door opened, Professor Kanno walked calmly to her desk and sat down.

She spoke with a strong firm face and closed eyes as if she was holding back a pilling amount of headaches. "Please tell me... Kuroba-kun is on a sick leave..."

The class chuckled, "we don't know yet~" responded Koizumi, her hand covered her mouth as she laughed. Kanno sighed. "He probably stayed up all night for his show~"

Aoko looked away. "That _bakaito_ " she froze at the reference to KID last night. What was she thinking?

The door opened and a panting Kuroba stood with his hands on his knees. Once he collected his breath, he turned his eyes to the teacher. "Sorry for being late... I just woke!" He scratched the back of his neck. "Gomen, Kanno-sensei…"

The teacher sighed and told him to take his seat, not truly buying the lame excuse. Him, just woke? Yeah… there was a trick… a horrifying one behind that shaky smile of his.

Aoko threw her eyes towards him when he sat down. Once he was settled, she pocked him. He just smiled and turned to the teacher and the students who shot daggers at him.

"What?" he blinked, surprised. "Oh!" God that poker face looked real. He broke into a loud chuckle. "You can all relax. I didn't have time to lay traps" they exhaled in relief. "That will change soon though~"

His shark-like smirk was n _ever_ anything assuring…

The class sighed altogether, they decided to embrace the worst.

… **oOo…**

"KAITO!"

He snapped out of his musings at the sudden voice in his ears. Aoko was in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked back. "Jeez, Kaito. Don't skip out like that!"

" _Gomen_ , Aoko~ I got a little-distracted ~"

"A little? You've been like this for three hours! _Bakaito_ "

He glared at her, "What can I say! I got bored!" he wanted to put limits and pretend nothing was wrong. Yesterday was a thorn in his back, he barely managed to bring her out without anyone seeing her face. Now he had to protect two people from Snake. he sighed, "Stop staring at me like that!"

"Are you up to anything?" Her face was glued to his, her squinting eyes fixed in his. He coughed and pulled himself away. She sighed and pulled herself to the back, crossed her arms and spoke with a high voice. "Why were you late today?"

"My alarm didn't go on!" he threw his hands around. "Not my fault!"

"Please, as if Aoko will buy that"

"No, really! I'm saying the truth!" he moved his hands in a defeated manner. "It didn't go on…or I didn't wake. Yesterday was hard! I got so tired practicing_

She rolled her eyes away and he noticed. "So, you were there?" there came an innocent nod. "Right ... and it had nothing to do with you being anywhere near Kenza…?"

Behind his straight face, he felt his heart skip a beat. Wait a minute, she had been acting weird all day. 'And distancing herself too' technically, the _Kaito who_ invited her to the movies was KID in disguise…

He cleared his throat, "That was last month! We went together for a cake tour. _Taku_ Aoko, you're becoming forgetful" he said confidently and noticed how she turned her gaze to the side. "I _didn't_ plan anything fun without you!" he didn't know if it would work, chances were, she suspected him to be KID. And again, chances were, she _heard_ Snake call KID 'Kuroba'.

"Aoko understands…" she turned away, "Kaito doesn't want to tell Aoko. Aoko is fine with that"

Guilt accumulated in his throat, "Aoko…"

"Save it. Kaito will lie. Kaito always lies… like Kai-

"Kaito"

She blinked confusedly. He only smiled, "If I don't act like myself, I'm not Kuroba Kaito then~"

"Bakaito" she shot her tongue out and walked away. The bell rang and she stopped. "Thanks to you, we skipped lunch break!"

"Hey, you didn't have to wait for me!"

The door opened and the students walked inside with more caution. If Kuroba was in there all the time, there was definitely a big creepy trap.

Aoko and Kaito chuckled, aware of where their train of thoughts went. " _Ke ke ke_ , who knew you were _that_ afraid of little old harmless me~"

That earned him a petrifying glare and a hit to the head from Aoko.

'How did she get here so fast!' he rubbed the lump on his head. 'Creepy girl...'

"Guys, can we all forget what happened last Wednesday…?"

Silence filled the classroom.

"Oh come on! I…" he stumbled over the right words. "Fine! I was excited, sheesh! It's not every day you get to be challenged for pulling of the most creative trick!"

"And he got accepted into the group, give him some break! That sort of preparations needs hours"

As if he couldn't have arrived earlier or prepared them the previous night. Kuroba had never been sane since…

Let's just say…He was always like that.

The level only increased every few weeks.

he laughed sheepishly, 'I don't blame them~'

… **oOo…**

"Keibu!"

"WHAT!" Ginzo glanced over the piles of papers he was reading. Two of his officers were standing with a plastic sealed bag hosting three 5 mm bullets. "Where did you get those?" he said surprised.

"We found them in the second building where last night's heist was"

"You told us to check yesterday if something happened" the inspector looked at them with a blank face. "When your daughter said people were gunning at KID"

"Oh!" Ginzo face-palmed himself. "What about the footage?"

"We couldn't see anything. The range couldn't reach the building. We should ask Aoko-kun, she probably knows more"

"No," he said and stashed his hands in his pockets as he stood up. "I don't want her to know, she begged me not to look into it"

"Then why did you ask us to_"

"Because she told me to be careful next time if they show up. According to Hakuba-kun, there have been multiple attempts on KID's life before. Nothing was ever left aside bullet holes, so we need to know who they are and what they want"

"Keibu, what if they were just thieves?"

"We'll have to catch them anyway"

Another officer came running towards them. "Keibu! The news!"

Inspector Nakamori quickly turned the handing TV on, aware that it was a heist notice from his dear thief. 'Perfect, now we get to ask him'

The reporter giving the news was a young male, wearing a black shirt and pants, looking at the thief with a strange resemblance to him.

And Kuroba too.

'He looks more innocent though...'

The teen looked surprised, " _Ano_ … KID-san...?" the thief was standing facing him. Two cameras were directed at him as the thief raised a grin and turned to the cameramen. The boy approached his microphone to him. "Is there anything you want to say...?"

The background was the front doors of the Nichuiri channel building. KID was standing in his full attire, hands in his pockets and a mischievous smirk on his face. The gleam in his eyes indicated trouble (to the police) and pure excitement (to the fans).

For KID to stop by (personally) to the channel, must be important. The thief cleared his throat, nodded and turned to the teen, "I hope you're broadcasting this live?" the boy nodded, "Then, let's get on with my message to the Japanese police"

That didn't mean anything good. "I'm going to claim some records from your possession, so do expect my arrival tomorrow morning at 8:00. Don't expect me to be the gentleman this time" Ginzo felt his mind turn around a few hundred questions, "You have gathered the information you were not supposed to have. So I'll steal it. Don't expect me to return it to anyone aside from myself" he grinned.

The teen beside him blinked, "The heist is at the station at 8?" the thief nodded, with that said, he disappeared. The reporter turned to the camera, "Well that certainly ain't good..." he paused, "We'll be broadcasting the heist tomorrow. Look forward to it! Nichuiri Channel, have a good day!" he ended the live broadcast.

Ginzo snapped the cigarette between his shark teeth. His yell roared in the entire station and extended to the nearby buildings.

Japan _knew_ he saw the news


	2. Ch 2: KID and Aoko (part 1)

This is a little short, decided to update and give you something to read.

Currently, too busy to make anything else. hope you're going to be patient with me :3

PS: Beta needed

 ** _...oOo..._**

Ginzo roasted with anger, the officers took steps back. fear and worry in their hearts. "KID! I'LL SHOW YOU!" the station nearly collapsed from his voice alone. Chaki grinned, watching the scene from his office, "I'M GONNA_"

The superintendent got out with a flat glare. "Ginzo, lower your voice down"

Nakamori sat down, his fist hit the desk hard enough, it almost broke to pieces or became dust. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

… **oOo…**

(The following day, at the station)

Two hundred and twenty officers stood on standby with their back to the station, Snipers ready on the surrounding buildings, and twelve police cars circled around the station.

They weren't the only ones on standby.

Fourteen (armed) helicopters roamed the sky and twenty bikes circled the building back and forth.

Ginzo and superintendent Chaki stood on top of the stairs, watching everything with hawk sharp eyes. Speaking of hawks, Hakuba Saguru stood on the floor that held the important files. Beside him, were ten armed officers.

'It's not like Kuroba-kun to _not_ be gentlemen-like during a heist... I have to find more information'

The kaitou didn't attend his class that day, and as expected, he did not show up anywhere else. His house was empty and dark. Aoko evidently suspected something, Saguru decided to interfere once the heist ended. 'Kuroba-kun, you moron, why did you target this station? It's almost like you _want_ the police prepared…'

That definitely meant something and if his hunch was correct, a certain group of killers _must_ be the ones who are after the recorded information. Not KID. He decided to give his luck a try, so he asked the girl if she knew anything.

" **Aoko thinks he doesn't want the police to know about something"**

She neither elaborated nor added a word. Kuroba got her caught up in his mess. He bet his entire detective book collections (which he had and held so dearly in perfect care) that she suspected KID was involved in something big, dangerous and deep.

Hakuba sighed, "What an idiot" he mumbled with a sigh.

Beside him, the officers were ready with weapons held carefully in their hands. Kuroba really made his message clear. He was going to be violent and violence was going to be his response.

Saguru was more than certain the entire situation revolved around the gang who appeared yesterday. His intel always came handy thanks to the people he knew from the Force (and who knew his father too)

The station was engulfed in scary silence (excluding the inspector yelling) as they waited for the time to arrive. Eight o'clock was only twenty minutes and forty-eight seconds away. The thief was definitely up to something more than just stealing the records.

On the upper floor, there were thirty officers and twelve guards. Everyone was armed and prepared. Time was enclosing in on the awaited theft and no one knew which records the thief was going to steal. Sure, they knew it was related to yesterday's theft, yet there was more information a certain half British detective acquired which led to other heists as well.

As it seems, there were four robberies in different museums and jewelry shops respectively, all in the area of the museum he struck yesterday.

To make matters worse, none of the twelve described criminals in grey trench coats were caught. No evidence was left behind, and since museums were commonly targeted places by KID, Hakuba believed they were the ones Aoko described. The description of the 'horseshoes mustache guy' was a strong clue.

He cursed his luck, he never got anywhere with Kuroba. Every theft, every gem, every mysterious occurrence that revolved around KID always led into a closed alley. That and Kuroba knew how to erase all traces, be it from him or from his pursuers. Damn good magicians, concealed their traces and leading people in the wrong direction.

'Curse it'

When was the idiot going to admit being the thief? Did he even _want any_ help?

No matter how much evidence Saguru gathered, Kuroba still denied and said he was… 'framed', 'Wasn't there…', 'disguise… ask everyone where I was…'

Well, those were the usual answers. And Hakuba was sure his partners could cover for him as both Kuroba and KID.

'He's the most cautious criminal by far!' the partners were always ready, even on a daily basis.

Wait, he'd probably ask for their help if he was in a tight spot… right?

'That's unlikely…'

There were only ten minutes, and forty-eight seconds to eight o'clock according to his pocket watch. There was no sign of Kuroba anywhere, no officers acting weird and no suspicious reporters acting… suspiciously…

He stashed the pocket watch in his pocket and sighed. What was that information? Nakamori didn't allow him to see the files or even the stolen goods.

Kuroba wasn't the 'keep the loot' kind of thief since he always returned what he stole. That much at least, Saguru was certain of. That made his mind revolve around his first suspects. If he was going to steal the files and keep them, then he wanted to destroy them or set them to flames. 'But those are police records, such acts would put him behind bars for sure!'. To take that risk meant that he was trying to save someone from seeing them. Who?

'The police'

And from who?

'Men in grey trench coats'

It wasn't a coincidence they appeared in almost every heist KID made, so perhaps he was working with them, got them mad and now they wanted payback? That sounded just right. Due to the crossfire, they wanted something from him, his life for example. The ninety-eight bullets (Saguru kept count) were enough proof that they wanted him dead. It was evident that Kaitou had been on their list since his second appearance after the eight years of absence.

'Whoever they are, he doesn't want them to get what he's after' he placed his hand on his chin, going statue mod. 'If I try and look deeper, I can find out what he wants to steal'

The thefts always revolved around a specific large gem (although it didn't make sense why he sometimes targeted paintings and small things which were completely irrelevant), perhaps they were just made for a little challenge, a thrill or out of boredom too (that and some of the exhibition owners just wanted the thief to drop by so they could get more customers)

One of the officers moved and stood beside Saguru. The latter wasn't looking or paying any attention anymore that he didn't even notice his presence beside him. The officer knew what that standing still pose meant.

With a gentle poke, he sent the detective out of his reverie. "Ano…Hakuba-san?" the man said hesitantly yet politely. His voice was far more than just nervous and shy.

Hakuba blinked, surprised to see the man beside him. It wasn't the first time they met on heists, but he was fairly sure the man never made an approach before. Was there something important he had to say?

"Yes?" Saguru began, "Officer…"

"Shiro Yukio…" the officer said quickly. Saguru raised an eyebrow then lowered it fast. That made perfect sense.

"Yes, KID-kun?"

 _Oh, he quickly caught on. Oh, well~_

"How may this detective be of help?"

The officer raised a shaky nervous smile, "help? Who, me?" the detective glared him. KID grinned, "Not really, Hakuba-san," he said politely still in character. The officer he impersonated was a nervously looking shy man in his mid-thirties. Hakuba was impressed (but not too much because he was used to seeing the perfect acts) "I was just making sure you didn't need any help," he said slowly. "I'll continue my work then. Good luck, Hakuba-san…" his feet moved to make the turn, yet the detective caught him by the arm and looked at him straight into the eyes.

"What's this about, Ku-KID-kun?"

The kaitou made a fake surprised blink. There was no use denying who he was. After all, he threw the name as a hint just a minute ago. "Oh, I thought I said what I wanted to steal last morning… that's strange…"

Saguru gave him a glare, "why those records, KID-kun? You aren't trying to manipulate ev_"

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Manipulate? Now, now, Tantei-san," he allowed his KID tone to step through, "I'm not trying to manipulate anything. I suppose I was clear, I'm here to steal some records and be off" the nervous acts were gone, just like that, replaced by the confident eyes of his alter ego.

"You mean the ones about the people targeting you?"

Detectives with good observation were never his favorite kind to have around. They just noticed everything and made all sorts of unwanted connections. "I hate to break it to you, Tantei-san, but everyone targets KID~" better lead them astray. "You get used to it. Now, if you excuse me," he cast his sight to the hand the detective had grabbed, "I have a heist to begin"

After a moment of hesitation, Hakuba let his hand go. "Be careful then, Ku- KID-kun"

KID knew he was going to say Kuroba. The detective had a point and a quite strong persistency on claiming he was KID. Kaito wasn't going to let a strand of hair blow his cover. "I do hate being referred to as 'kun' by someone younger than me, though"

The dulled shine in Saguru's eyes said it all. _"Seriously Kuroba-kun. That won't work on me. I know we are the same age"_ well he memorized most of his expressions by now to tell what the dull glare meant.

"Don't let the name fool you, Tantei-san, okay?" he said with a sly grin, Saguru hissed a sigh. "Now then, let's play cops chase the bad guys~ as thanks to you," he threw his eyes around them, _"everyone_ is aware of who I am"

The detective, only then, realized the officers approaching them. To his anticipation (which bothered him) they had their guns aimed at the thief.

At that moment, Hakuba wished they would lower their weapons. Kuroba was no criminal, seeing the guns made Saguru want to say it out loud. Yeah, the clown was a danger (to their sanity) but he was a good person (if he wasn't on his prank rampage)

"And to think I was going to make a grand appearance~ what a shame~"

Sometimes Saguru wondered how Kuroba could be so calm with fifteen pointed guns at his head. They were going to shot, that much they both knew.

" _Idiot_ " he mumbled under his breath, his voice was loud enough to reach the phantom's ears.

"Well, you know which record I am after, splendid!" He turned with a sly grin to the detective. Hakuba said nothing, "Let's see how you'll protect it from me" his grin carried a hint of threat. Hakuba glared, at him accepting the challenge. The police had their fingers ready on the triggers. Fun heists to the task force were something and serious heists to the police were something else. KID was aware of it as he finally dropped his grin and replaced it with the face of a criminal.

"Records, huh? That's new"

The teens turned to the inspector's serious voice. "And it _is_ a coincidence they _happened_ when some thieves came after you?" his tone was dry and serious. Maybe he was disappointed. "Some buddies you pissed off?"

KID gave a sly grin, "Who knows~"

Ginzo bit his lower lip, "you'll give me a proper explanation whether you like it or not!" KID lowered his eyelids to the half of his eyes.

"No can do, Keibu"

"Get him!"

The thief let out a loud laugh. "With all due respect, Nakamori-keibu, your efforts never worked on me!" that said, smoke erupted.


	3. 3: KID and Aoko (Part 2)

_Yeah, I forgot to add a full stop at the end of every quotation sentence these three chapters... Too lazy to fix. next chapters will be correct._

* * *

KID let out a loud laugh as he led the officers into a pointless chase over the building, stairs, floors, and elevators. They kept running after him, despite all the closed ends they ran into. KID disappeared before each one.

The routine never changed.

"KID! STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU HEAR ME, STOP!" The inspector shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU HEAR ME! STOP!"

"That would ruin the fun! I can keep this going on forever~! Try and catch me, Nakamori-Keibu!" as he ran, he took out a handkerchief and tossed it up. As it went down, it became bigger, covered him, then touched the ground flat. The same trick had different escape routes, KID had new ways coming. Like a little child, he had the imagination to come up with new illogical ideas with fascinating outcomes that puzzled his fans.

 _'Being KID is fun~'_

There was so much he could do. He enjoyed every performance.

Ginzo Stared at the sheet. The oldest trick in the book, KID was nowhere in sight. Ginzo gritted his teeth, roared at his team, "FIND HIM!"

Saguru stared at the running officers and sighed. The task force was getting more and more predictable, no wonder Kuroba knew how to lead them astray. He had the bait, the means, and the way. The poor officers fell for every trick.

Saguru approached the blanket and pulled it away. The tile at the center was moved, 'Watching this stupid chase is starting to get old' he sighed. If anyone allowed him to confront KID, he'd be in front of him now, both corned and forced to do something stupid.

After the attempt of the blue stone, his safety was more important. Nakamori had to make sure of it. 'Did I have to be the superintendent's son?' that was no fun if he had access but had no right to act. Reading a book was more fun than watching Kuroba make a fool out of everyone.

'I hope you know what you're doing, Kuroba-Kun'

* * *

On the upper floor, KID hid behind the wall and watched the clumsy Task Force rush in the opposite direction. 'Really now…'

He nabbed one of the two officers in the file's room and disguised himself as him. There was only one person inside, so he walked to the drawer, shuffled through the files, then paused with a worried face. "It's gone!"

The officer saw a small note. "Isn't that…!"

 **The files are in my possession**

 **-Kaitou KID (With a Victory Sign)**

The fake took his radio, "Keibu! KID stole the files!"

" **Search everywhere!** "

'Fine by me~' KID had led them as far as possible from the room where the needed files were guarded. Once no one was around, he opened another file and took the papers from it. 'And to think you wouldn't even check if they're really gone~'

"Ha! So it works every time!"

KID's expressions went serious, he turned with a malicious grin, "Makes my job easier~"

click*

He turned, "Snake-san~"

"Hand over those files!"

"Oh, after all the trouble you had me go through... humph... let me think... no can do~. If you weren't careless to let your faces get caught on tape, we'd all be enjoying the weekend"

"Tsk, hand them over!"

"And here, _again,_ you show where everyone can drop by and see. I thought people like you should remain low. And secret."

Snake laughed, "it's a risk I will take to get rid of you"

KID clapped his hands together, "and the noble prize goes to Snake, for being the most stubborn person history has ever known~" a bullet whizzed by his head. "Oh, started already? I was hoping to say one more thing…" the killer arched his eyebrow, "we bullets won't hand anything to you, be it each other or the gem" KID's serious tone was never something anyone dared to meddle with.

Snake_ for once_ came with two of his men, perhaps because he was _trying_ to be cautious. The two shot at KID's head, but Kuroba dodged the bullets with the slightest ease.

"Is that the best you got!" he laughed. "It will take you a hundred years to kill a phantom!" he swung his cape in front of him into his traditional phantom pose. He grinned, "These files are mine~ I'd get out if I were you~"

Snake pointed at his head, "those are mine, fool"

KID sighed, "I meant I _stole_ them…"

A shot followed, "And I said they are _mine_! Hand them to me now, boy!"

"Oh, but I have no intention of doing that!"

Snake laughed, "you _will!"_

KID gestured to the right and Snake looked, "not the way I see it. We're cornered~"

"THOSE FILES ARE OURS!"

"Finders keepers~" KID grinned. "Or in my case, muggers keepers~"

Ginzo gritted his teeth, "PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!"

'This might not be a bad idea~' Kuroba knew they'd find a way to escape. He needed to make sure they wouldn't kill anyone in the process. Snake was a maniac. He proved it countless times.

"You too, KID!"

Kuroba blinked, "… none violent, remember...?" He put his hand over a wounded heart.

Ginzo twitched an eye brown, "No time for your stupid acts, KID" then roared at his face, "put your _toy card gun_ down!"

KID made a fake pout, "alright. Can't argue the law~"

Snake fixed his glare in KID's, "Hand them over!"

"But I'm afraid you're gonna have to ask an officer for help," he brought both his hands up, "See? Nothing I have to hand over~" Ginzo locked his eyes on them, "Why don't you ask them?"

"Both of you shut up! You, put all your weapons down!" Ginzo roared at the men in grey coats.

 _Creepy_

KID cleared his throat, "Fine by me~" he put his card gun on the floor and slid it towards the inspector.

"You too!" he aimed at the men. "All your weapons. Now! LAST CHANCE!"

 _'A plan to distract them'_

KID gave a quick glance around him. Snake was going to shoot and he couldn't have that. Who knew how many could die if they shot at each other. There were twelve men in the room, aside from himself and everyone who would come to the shooting sounds.

Snake did not lower his gun and kept it aimed at the thief. His men aimed at the police.

Ginzo and KID had a mental conversation, for a split second, he realized the men in front of them were maniacs. "KID, be useful and do what you're good at"

KID grinned, "Oh, my pleasure~" he snapped his fingers and the guns dripped water and flowers. Snake hissed at him, "Oops, were those important to you?"

Snake went straight for the first officer near him. Tackling and ceasing the gun wasn't easy, he got a few bullets from the others whizzing beside him. KID coughed, "I'm sure you're not welcomed here, gentlemen"

"So are you!" Ginzo's eyes said.

"Hey! I told you I was coming, you could have ignored me if I wasn't welcomed here" he crossed his arms.

"AND LET YOU STEAL THE FILES!"

KID shrugged, "since I'm your guest, I'll show myself around~"

A bullet penetrated his top hat, "THE FILES, BOY!"

KID glared him, "You want them? Come and get them!"

Snake and his partners charged after him, ignoring the police altogether.

Ginzo roared through his radio, demanding backup.

* * *

Kuroba led his chasers to the rooftop where Police choppers fixed their lights on them. KID raised his arms, "Oops, dead-end"

Snake clicked his tongue, "Indeed" he aimed at the thief's head, "Then end of you, boy"

"Oh, but it's too soon for me to go. You see, my dear fans are waiting for me to claim my target and go. I don't intend to disappoint them, wouldn't be good to break my routine of successful thefts, now would it?"

Snake shouted, roasting with anger, "The only routine you'll break is ending up dead, boy! If I cannot have the files," Helicopters lowered their altitude, "Then you're a loose end and I will finish this tonight" he fired. KID dodged with the slightest ease. Snake aimed at the chopper, "Whoever is in my way should be dead too. First them, then you, then your partner" Kuroba bit his lip, "Whatever happens to them is on your hand, boy"

" **Put your guns down** " The officer in the chopper shouted, " **This is the last warning**!" the door opened, officers had their guns ready.

KID pulled a backup card gun out, Snake was distracted, eyes on the chopper for a perfect hit. KID grimaced, 'One shot!' he bit his lip, 'that's all I get'.

If either of them got caught, trouble will follow.

The men in grey will bail their leader out or eliminate him before he talks.

The men in grey _will_ kill Kaitou KID for having information on their small little murderous group.

The men in grey _will_ murder anyone who saw them.

The entire station was doomed. There had to be something he could do to keep chaos far from everyone. "But what!"

Snake wanted the files.

KID gritted his teeth, "Fine" the killer stared. "If you want these" he gestured at the file, "Follow my lead"

* * *

More helicopters joined, circling the building like a crow about to feast. Ginzo demanded the outcome, "We got them corner!" the pilot said. His team aiming at the criminals below.

"Keibu!"

" **What?** "

"KID threw a smoke bomb! We can't see anything down there!"

The cloud of pink smoke covered the roof, the choppers approached to dissipate it with the force of their rotters.

"THEY"RE CORNERED!" The inspector said, "It's either they go down or fly out. KID can't take three people with him. If one party escapes, we can still catch the other" Ginzo hoped he'd get to catch the thief unharmed. He wanted to personally cuff him and throw him in a cell where he could rot and die of boredom for the rest of his life.

'Why did he call KID boy? Guess that criminal is too old...' he watched from his binoculars, approaching with another helicopter. The smoke was breaking apart with the wind they brought, it took forever. 'How much did you use, KID?' he cursed.

* * *

In a narrow alley, KID tossed the files under Snake's feet. "Now go"

Snake snorted, the man on the right picked up the file and checked it. The camera footage was there, a few police notes and reports made for a link between the thefts. The man nodded to his boss.

"Next time, you are dead, boy"

Kuroba watched them leave and blend with the crowd. He stood behind the wall, the choppers were roaming the sky. He covered his face and hid in the shadows. He'd have to wait there for a while. Knowing Nakamori Ginzo, he wasn't going to go until the first day passed. The event of the moonstone heist flashed in his head. True, now he had an entire dark alley to hide in, unlike the cage he was stuck on at that time for twelve hours.

Ginzo wasn't a quitter. Kuroba sighed, 'Tonight will be a long night'. Saguru was observing from the window, looking at the wrong side of the street, Lucky for Kuroba. There were no officers storming towards his alley, everyone was going towards the busy crowded street. Blending in wasn't something he could afford now, he wanted to go home and make sure his friends were safe and sound.

Their newly partner had barely regained his strength, unable to process what happened to him and his family. Kuroba had no idea how he'll keep him safe, how he'll make sure Snake wouldn't look for him. There were too many things he wasn't sure of. Being KID was more of a burden than he claimed it as fun to the world.

Being KID was torture. Poker face and full alert on a twenty-four-seven daily bases. Any person beside him or near him could be a planted crow. He had to trust himself, even his partners could be replaced and no one would notice a thing.

'We need a code' he paused his thoughts, 'A safe place. Equipment…' his wounds were recklessly tended to every time. If only he knew a doctor, trustworthy, and does not ask unneeded questions. 'Where am I going to find someone like that!' he sighed, there was so much to cover with so little time.

Tomorrow he'd have to provide an excuse to his whereabouts and witnesses. He had none. Saguru would only add another grin and convince himself he was right. "Kuroba Kaito _is_ KID" with an accusing finger pointed at the guilty boy. Thankfully, none of those happened with any onlookers around. Especially Aoko.

Kuroba took another step back, cautious not to get hit by the choppers' lights. Black was ideal. The darkness was his ally for the night. There was no moon to blow his cover, no gem to inspect and return to its rightful owner.

The files were neither KID's nor Snake's. The belonged to the police.

Kuroba bit his lip, 'I had to' there was a lot at risk. A group like them should remain low. The police couldn't fry those big fish, he needed capable people. People like him.

He sighed. 'So we're going to need a holding cell too'

"Bocchama"

Kuroba turned, Konosuke was on a scooter, "A scooter? Perfect!" not a sound. "Arigatou, Jii-chan. You're a lifesaver!"

The old man smiled, "hurry, Bocchama" Kuroba leaped behind him and they drove off.

* * *

Kuroba brushed his teeth and yawned. "Barely got any sleep..." Aoko was up on the balcony, shouting for him to hurry. " _Taku_... How many babysitters do I need!" Chikage was a dear, cramping people around him. Konosuke was looking out for him, helping in everything he could.

"KAITO! HURRY UP!"

Kuroba strode down the stairs, "You know, some people are still asleep"

She glared him. "Taku, Kaito, you should put an alarm! This is not acceptable. Aoko is worried"

"Hai Hai..." he muttered, "I'll try to make it up to you"

Aoko crossed her arms, "you better! Aoko will hit you with a frying pan next time"

He gave a broken laugh, "Alright, alright"

* * *

At Ekoda high school, Saguru didn't let his eyes leave the thief. Kuroba ignored him as their routine would never shatter. Saguru was only satisfied no one got hurt. KID gave him a visit last night, asked to forget what he saw. What he knew.

For KID to do that, it was better to do as the magician-harmless criminal demanded. For their own good.

"Be careful," Saguru's eyes told him. KID grinned, bowed and vanished into the night.

After classes were over, Kuroba and Aoko waited by the gates. "Aoko," the boy began, "I'm going to check on something today, do you mind if you go home alone?" she looked at him and sank in thoughts. For a moment, she looked like the innocent little girl he once knew her as, soft eyes concerned about him since he became fatherless.

"Aoko will go to Keiko. Don't come late. Eight max, got it?" He nodded and parted into a different alley. "Jii-chan's store is that way..." maybe he wanted to help the old man. Why didn't he ask her for help? She'd love to lend them a hand, Konosuke was a nice man. "Aoko will kill Kaito tomorrow"

Keiko smiled, "What did you two love birds argue about this time?"

Aoko blinked, "Nothing! AOKO AND KAITO ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Hai, Hai" She smiled. Akako walked the familiar path alone, absent-minded, eyes glazing with horrible intents. 'That girl's a witch...' Calling people that wasn't nice. but if witches existed, she'd be one. "Akako-chan is scary"

"Ne, Keiko... do you think Kaito is acting weird lately?"

"Define weird, Aoko..."

"Not the clown we know"

Keiko nodded, "He's being... how do I put it... always distracted with something else. It's like he has something worrying his mind"

Aoko sank in thoughts, "Aoko hopes he's not in any trouble"

"He's Kaito, trouble will run from him"

Saguru heard them as they passed him, 'no. Trouble will follow him. He's a magnet, whatever he is in, it's nothing we can dig'

"Hakuba-Kun!" Aoko turned, "Gomen! We're heading home, want to join us?"

He smiled and shook his head, "My ride is on the way. May I offer you two a lift home?"

"No, thank you" Keiko smiled. "We're going shopping and visiting some of our friends"

Aoko bit her lip. 'And stalking Kaito' he didn't need to know that, though.

He remained silent for a moment, "Alright, as you like"

"See ya tomorrow, Hakuba-Kun"

Keiko remained in her place, "Hakuba-Kun, it would be nice to catch up on things"

He thought it over, "Alright, I suppose I can use the walk"

Aoko rolled her eyes away from his face, they walked slowly, chatting between steps. Keiko, who couldn't take the hint easily, asked Saguru the one question Aoko hoped no one would voice out.

"So, how did the heist go?"

'You idiot!' Fierce eyes shot her.

The girl swallowed. "F-forget I asked" she hid behind him. "I'm sorry!" she bowed, "Please don't hit me with a mop, Aoko! Keep those for Kaito!" Saguru blinked back surprised, Keiko stepped away and took her place in the middle.

"Well, I suppose we can add another point to KID's successful heists"

"He got away with the files..." Keiko hummed, "I'm starting to doubt the task force's abilities to catch criminals... not that I mind since I'm a fan of KID~" the dreamy days would never end. Such an awesome guy. "I should ask him to sign me an autograph"

He cleared his throat, "And risk matching his handwriting to someone? I fairly doubt that" he smiled, "Things went complicated at the station" he paused. "Aoko-san, did your father mention what happened?"

She shook her head, "Not a snitch! Aoko was worried all night"

"No one was hurt, rest assured. KID got away with the files, and as usual, left nothing behind"

Aoko hummed, "Typical thieves"

"Typical experts" Keiko corrected, "If KID was actually a criminal_ a bad one_ we'd all be worried. But it's KID we're talking about, his no one gets hurt policy and all that"

Saguru nodded. 'And he kept everyone from getting killed' he added in his mind. "Where is Kuroba-kun?"

"He went to help the shop keeper with some errands," Aoko said, eyes straight. "Jii-chan's been suffering from backaches" Saguru kept his silence. "Jii-chan knew Kaito's dad, Kaito is always in that shop. If we're not hanging out, he's there. There aren't many options unless you exclude whatever store he buys his gadgets for his pranks and tricks..."

"Konosuke-san is the closest Kaito had for a family" Keiko added, pitty and sadness in her eyes. "Chikage-san is always away..." so KID had the house to himself, planing heist easily without worrying about getting seen.

'As if his mother would rot him out' Saguru looked ahead.

" **I'm a fan of KID-sama** " he recalled how Kuroba imitated his mother.

" _Sometimes that pisses me off_ " Kuroba complained. " _Than again, we're a family of magicians, we like KID-sama's performances_ "

'... More like, thefts' Saguru kept a smile from showing on his face. "Why doesn't Kuroba-kun spend time with his friends, you know, the others from our class?"

Keiko laughed, "If anyone is Kaito's friend, they'd have to be alligators!" she waved a hand, "Kaito can be really harsh with his pranks, even Aoko can barely stand him"

'Alligators? Indeed' Saguru grinned, "I suppose it's different with this Konosuke-san? From what I know, Kuroba-kun is a gentleman with elderly people. He often performs for them to add a smile on their faces" it was probably the only good deeds the clown ever did.

Aoko nodded with a smile, "All they do is sit and talk. Boring. Kaito is more himself around him. Jii-chan was Toichi-san's assistant, back in their days. Kaito often shows and practices tricks with him. The old man is proud of him, you know, being his best friend's son who picked the same talent"

"Konosuke-san is very supportive. Aoko and I went to the shop a while back, Kaito showed us a new trick and Konosuke-san was the assistant. It was fun, they enjoyed it" she shut her lips, a hint of dullness slipping in her brown eyes. 'At least he has someone'

Saguru was no doubt digging behind their words. Konosuke covered the gap Kuroba needed, a father. Even if Chikage called and checked on him every now and then, she wasn't really there for him. She was countries away.

 _Kuroba felt lonely_.

 _Konosuke filled that gap._

"Nee, Hakuba-kun, Aoko is thinking of re-establishing that gang, to catch KID"

Saguru blinked, 'Are you serious?' he forced a smile, "It didn't work last time. Not unless you can convince Kuroba-kun to catch his idol" he won't help or let anyone catch him. Not until he got what he was looking for. Whatever it was.

Aoko's face paled then quickly regained its color, "Akako-chan said she can convince him"

"It would be fun" Keiko smiled, "I'd like to join too~"

"Do you have a weapon?" Aoko stared at her, "Something to make KID weak?" the girl shook her head, "then no. All spots are closed"

"Like father like daughter..." Keiko hummed. "I won't catch him anyway. I'm his fan, remember?"

Saguru grinned, "Perhaps when it's appropriate, we can re-establish that group" Aoko decided that was a yes.

* * *

Kaito opened the door to Blue Parrot. "Jii-chan, are you in here?" he strode in with dragging steps. "Jii-chan?"

Konosuke popped out from under the counter. "Bocchama, you came fast!"

Kuroba smiled, "How's everything?"

"Jake's doing okay"

Kuroba sank in silence, "Wounds?"

"Healing."

"Good."

"He went out for a walk today. I'm sure he's near that place." Again.

Kuroba's eyes went wide, "WHAT!" Konosuke hadn't raised his eyes up from the glass he was wiping, but he knew Kuroba had already vanished.

* * *

Kaito watched through his binoculars. The boy was seated on the edge, staring at the factory with sad eyes. Those eyes made the plan escalate.

Kaito sighed, 'I swear, we're all stupid' with a snap from his fingers, he was in his KID black attire. "Got to stop a murder attempt~" he said to no one, then headed to his newly rescued friend.

The boy sat silent, kept his eyes low, thoughts going down. 'Maybe it was stupid to come here again?' he stared at the street below, it wasn't that high. 'I don't want to stay anymore' a tear fell on his pants, then another one, then another few more. 'He said he could stop them alone, there is no need for me. Snake will just use me to kill him and I don't want to do that. The thief was good to me, from the start, I don't want to hurt him or the old man' he tightened his fingers on the spot where the tears were drying. 'I can't pretend that everything's fine… I can't forget it_ how can I forget_ I don't want to… no matter what happens… it's still in my head'

"What are you doing here?" said a dry emotionless voice.

He turned surprised to the sound. The Kaitou was a step behind him, covered in black, his hands in his pockets and his face covered with the hat. He had that flat line on his face, one KID would only give when he couldn't show his eyes glaring daggers down.

'I guess, it's best if I never know who he is' but KID approached and sat beside him. Jake turned his gaze ahead of him. 'I want to be alone, please'

"I _did_ say you can get up and walk around, but you _can't_ come here where they are looking" the police cars were still down. "The investigation isn't over. A lot of people can see you" _They_ could be anywhere. "Snake knows you'll want to come and see your parents" the teen didn't turn, "you've been coming here many times today, I have little eyes watching you" Still no answer came. "Kuroba-kun," whenever he wanted to scold, he talked formally. Jake already memorized that, "I know how you feel, you can't lie to a liar. It won't change anything if you tried to kill yourself again"

Jake was shocked to hear that.

"Didn't think that I'd notice? You're sitting on a roof of a high building, it's not hard to realize, you know" still nothing ever came. "It wouldn't kill you if you try to open up a bit. I know I'm a criminal and all, but I'm quite friendly. My dear task force will vouch for that~"

* * *

Aoko sat beside her bedroom window. Eyes going back an forth between the main door and Kuroba's room. 'Taku, Kaito. What's taking you so long!' It was getting darker. He hadn't answered any of her calls. 'Bakaito, always breaking your promise...' she turned away from the window and closed it shut forcibly it could've shattered.

People like Kuroba were inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Aoko didn't want to think of it, but he was behaving oddly since the year started. It was like she could no longer recognize him. His pranks increased in creativity, but the blabbermouth became silent and distracted like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder.

'Kaito always sleeps late', especially after a KID heist. 'Kaito is growing distant' and more into his mask, like KID.

'Kaito is being...'

She brushed it away from her head.

Her lights turned off. She looked up, someone was standing in front of her window, covered in black.

"Please excuse my unannounced visit, Oujou-san" he said, hand holding the rim of his hat. "I'm only here to check on you"

"KID?" Aoko glanced at his face, "As KID can see, Aoko is fine"

"Can't lie to a liar"

She stared into his face, "Boring school things, nosy"

"The safety of my fans is my top priority. Do excuse me, but it had only been two days since I got you in danger, Oujou-san"

Aoko got up, "Don't push your pride, Aoko followed. FYI, danger waits for Aoko around the corner"

He blinked, "... okay..." he paused. "Did anyone follow you lately?" she shook her head. "Good" he took a card out of his pocket, "Oujou-san, if anything happens, let me know" he extended his hand, she took the card and stared at it. "Few have it, so please, use it with caution."

"And don't give it to tousan." She added. He nodded. "Alright."

He bowed, "Goodnight, Oujou-sa_

she caught his arm, "KID has to assure Aoko no one is not going to die."

"I can't make a promise I can't keep, oujou-san. But this humble thief will do his best."

"Don't say oujou-san or Aoko will hit you in the face with the lamp. Got it?"

Behind his poker face, Kaito swallowed. "I will try. A lady as yourself shouldn't be violent" she held the lamp and stared at his face. "... Okay, I understand. " She was squeezing his arm, "Can I go now? ... You're stopping my blood flow."

"You're lucky tousan isn't here" her hand clutched his arm even more firmly.

"Yes, sadly for me, I could have finished my visits in one day~"

She crocked an eyebrow, "So, KID is wandering about and making sure everyone is safely tucked in bed?"

He smiled, "Don't tempt me," he paused, "Just three, Nakamori-Kun."

"AOKO!"

He smiled, "I suppose our conversation must end now" she let go of his arm and he cradled it like a broken wing. He turned, "Please, don't go asking questions, my enemies are many and they are everywhere. Be careful, sweet dreams."

"Then KID should answer." but he stopped to his feet. "Aoko won't dig if you answer. Aoko doesn't need your name, Aoko only needs to be sure of something" he turned, fixed his eyes in hers. "Are you okay?" he nodded. "Liar,"

He smiled, "Just my arm suffering from your not-so-ladylike grip" he ducked when the lamp went at his head, "Never believe a thief. I'm healing, oujou_ Aoko" he cleared his throat.

"Old wounds bleeding?" and he shook his head. "... Are you Kaito?"

He blinked, looking at his attire. "... I thought it was obvious I was KID..." she glared him, "I only wear the white suit on a heist, I'm undercover now_ white is too flashy_"

"Are you Kuroba Kaito!"

"Oh, that's what you meant. Sadly for you, your wannabe magician friend is home. I have been KID for twenty years_ truly a long time. Hopefully, I can retire someday" he smiled, "I'm not _a_ kid, I'm KID! The one and only"

She glared him fiercely. "Will KID lie to protect people?" he nodded. "Then what you say can be true, half true, or a full lie"

He sighed, "Correct. Don't take it personally, my lady. I can't expose myself to anyone with questions. Being a thief has its consequences"

"Aoko thought thieves don't lie"

"They do, sometimes, here and there. But, Aoko-kun," she didn't protest, "I can leave out things and still be saying the truth"

"Aoko won't believe you then. Aoko knows a lot, Aoko trusts what she sees. KID is young, less than twenty"

He smiled, "Believe what you want, Aoko-kun. I wear masks, many, and the frequent is this. If I chose to disguise myself as your friend before, it was only for easy entry. Don't take it personally. Last time, I know I took it overboard. I won't put you in such danger again. But don't mistake my face for anyone else" she glared him more, "This face you have not seen before. Goodnight the_" She hugged him as he turned to the window. "Oujou_

"Promise Aoko, Kaito... Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID will be okay."

"I will try," He turned, got out of the window.

She waited, 'Baka' she approached it. He was gone. She sat down on her bed. 'You liar!' she sniffled, her hands trembled. 'How can you look at Aoko in the eye and lie?' She looked at the house ahead, 'Hakuba-kun was right... you're in more danger than you let anyone see. There's no way you'll let anyone know who you are. Aoko is certain who is behind the mask, now more than ever.'


End file.
